dkcomixfandomcom-20200215-history
Roma Clan
the Roma Clan '''also known as '''Romans '''were origionally the inhabitanats of the Planet Alessi, until the Insecta took over, now the elusive race now inhabit the Coal Mines and Volcanoes of Cusseri. Roma Underworld Romans live deep in caverns, most never seeing the land above them. This is necessary for they are unwanted and even hunted by the people of Cusseri known as the Rondo. Thier diet consists of the vegetation growing deep in the caverns near the Hot Springs as well as cave dwelling animals and fish that swim into the small deposits of water from the Cusseri SandSea. They use torches to navigate and some more traditional Romans even sleep in complete darkness for fear they will be captured and killed. They disdain cross-breeding, and venture to other lands as they would like to keep the Roma Bloodline clean, and hidden from the outside world. They have established thier own Utopia like home and the Erudites fortell of the fate of the Romas if they were to ever be found out. Romans who leave home are forced to forget thier past as well as banished from the village. There are no exceptions. Romans on other Planets Discarding thier past helps Romans focus on establishing a future outside the walls of cavern nooks. These "Heretics" adapt quickly to the peoples of other planets, not having to deal with the harsh judgement and laws of the Roma society. Having never come in contact with anoyone other than thier Roma brethren, are fascinated with the different Races and Planets and are always looking to see more of what the Universe has to offer. There is also the Planet Alessi Aramour, the last stronghold and moon of the planet Alessi which the last remaining forces in the war for the planet fell-back to only to later colonize it as the new Alessi. These poeple are not considered "Roma Clan" although they are the descendants of them. Instead they are known as the Alessini, a race similar to the Nobles of Megas-Frye, as they are descendant from Kings, Knights and Warriors. They have no contact with the Romans as well as a strong hatred of the clan because they did not stay and fight in the war. They also make fun of the Roma Clan for still practicing Archaic rituals, that are not necessary in modern times. They are very rich and regal; the move to Aramour being a great source of Etherium, an ore needed in all magical alchemy, though it is common to find an Alessini that shares the mind set of the Roma. Some even leave the planet in search of thier ancestors, but are quickly captured as bait for the Roma if found by the Rondo. Roma Abilities '''Adrenaline The Roma have used ancient rituals and magics for ages, the most beneficial being the "Consumption at birth" ritual where by eating a mixture of Etherium,Coal, and Mulan adrenal gland the Roma will gain the ability to react quicker by accessing thier Adrenaline. In doing this for the user time slows down letting them acess the situation moe clearly as well as detrmine friend or foe by heat signatures produced by thier body. This also allows the Roma to see in the dark, giving thier eyes a redish appearance to anyone looking at them while doing so. Sneak Living in the dark and in fear of the Cuserri led th Roma to train thier youth in the art of sneaking. The Romas life depends on this skill and it is the basis of all Reoma activities. From the age of 10 and up Romans are taught to sneak, hide and move silently, though some fail and become what is known as Cabalists, Warriors focusing on strength rather than sneaking, though they still must complete the training. Nestinari Nestinari or Diamond feet come from long hours standing or runing across Coals and sometimes fire produced by volcanic eruptions leaving them with no feeling of pain. Roma that have achieved this level of training are the most gifted of the Clan, as many shun the teachings. They are also said to jump higher than normal and a kick from s Roma with Nestinari caould be described as being hit with a sledgehammer. This is the Romas greatest weapon, along with the Adrenaline, which make them a very elusive and deadly Clan. Kuroi Namida Also known as the '''Black Tears '''is a condition the Roma posess. Years of inhaling soot and smoke have left the Roma with black tears and some even black blood. This is more of a sicknes than an ability, but it has also been used strategically by the Clan. This black liquid is rubbed onto cane walls in the Roma language to signify safe havens or checkpoints along the tunnels in case the Rondo enter the Utopia. It is also used in paintings and art, and sometimes even scrolls or tomes for the children while growing up. Its not until they grow up they know the truth of the black fluid. Rogue Roma or "Sack Heads" Umong the Roma there are ones not willing to comply with the harsh and sometimes fatal training rituals. They are known as Heretics and banished from the Utopia. They inhabit a similar cavern-like den in the heart of Cusseri, not turning against thier race but living a different life as scavengers. these Rogue Romas walk the sands searching for food and hunting the Rondo that hunt the Roma, as well as thier own. They wear large sacks on thier heads that they adorn with the blood and sometimes flesh of thier humanoid kills. They are used in Roma tales as a warning to all that may leave the caverns, and are feared by the Roma youth. In reality they are a lot more accepting of people (as long as they pay a small fee), and will not harm a child, though they have been known to kidnap young to "spare" them from the Roma lifestyle. If you are seen as an enemy to these Rogue Roma they will stop at nothing to kill, rob, and display your corpse as warning for the Rondo who approach thier land. They are as deadly and cunning as the Roma, if not more and most of them have achieved the skills listed above making them very difficult to spot or kill. If you come in contact with a "Sack Head" empty your pockets. If you are broke they will not attack you, instead they will laugh at you, though if you have money and do not share, they will rob you attack you. Weaponry Roma are proficient with any dagger or bow type weapon, but thier own specialty crafted weapon is a dagger known as the "Weeping Dagger". Its name comes from the design of the small sculpture on the hilt depicting a Roma weeping. This dagger has a wide base and preforated edges to do the most damage with little effort. It also has a hole in the center if the blade that allows it to collect blood and once this resevoir is full, will drip from the daggers hilt. Category:People Category:Races Category:Roma Category:Cusseri Category:Glossary